Their Tales
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: One of the Cliffhanger kids writes a letter for a time capsule thirty years in the furture.


Disclaimer:

I don't own Sophie, Peter, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own all people not of the HG realm.

-*-*-

Their Tales

-*-*-

June 14th, 2031

To whoever digs up this time capsule –

I write this today, so the future will remember that people, who are at the bottom and have so many problems, can be truly amazing.

These are the short tales of my family:

My brother, Nickolas, married Devon shortly after he graduated from Horizon.They moved into Agnes, and both attended the community college just an hour away.Nicky attained a degree in psychology and a masters in high school English.Devon received a degree in childcare.He taught at Horizon for several years, while Dev worked in town with some friends.He passed away shortly after Devon was murdered in LA.My brother was twenty-nine.His son, who was only five at the time, came to live with my parents and me.Devin Samuel just recently got married to a wonderful girl named Sarah.Their first child is due in May.On the 30th.He plans to name the baby Devon Aleeza or Nickolas Ryo.

My sister, Xan, after a year of chasing Reese Ionda, a tracker, she diverted her attentions to Ezra.Ezra, finding that Aunt Daisy was more interested in Uncle David, fell in love with Xannie.They both became counselors at Horizon, until Nicky's death.She died just one month after Nicky, of a broken heart, as we believe.Two more days and she would have been thirty.She left behind three adopted children - Mae Alice, Monica Emilie-Grace, and Andrew Peter-Ryo.Ezra was never the same.

After Xannie died, Ezra moved on as best he could, and stumbled across Aunt Daisy's phone number one night about a year later.They agreed to meet at Horizon, where her son, Ben, was a freshman.Aunt Daze, newly divorced from David, was hesitant to actually go, but they did meet as planned, and their love rekindled.Aunt Daisy and Ezra were married at Horizon about two years later, and six months later, four adoption papers were signed.Ezra is still with us as I write this, but Aunt Daisy, after years of battling lung cancer, died peacefully, at home with the four kids cuddled up to her, eight months ago.

Aunt Shelby and Uncle Scott are a tale unto themselves.Aunt Shel became pregnant just after they announced their engagement.She miscarried in her fourth month.It was a blow that would crumble the foundation of their marriage, but it didn't kill it.Shortly after they lost the first baby, once again Aunt Shel was told she was with child.The baby, a boy, was stillborn.Determined to have a child - healthy and happy, my aunt and uncle went for professional help.They tried a few treatments, but after their third child, another boy they named Gabriel, died a week after his birth, their marriage fell apart.They were fortunate that Gabe had a twin, a beautiful sister who was named Kellie, but my cousin couldn't stop the inevitable.They divorced, and refused to even speak to one another.Kellie was often shuttled between the two houses by Great-Uncle Martin.Finally, my parents, knowing full well that Aunt Shel and Uncle Scott did love each other, schemed with the rest of my family to get them together.Their plan worked and my aunt and uncle remarried two years later.They finally, after all the pain, had two more children, both boys - Peter Scott and Lucas Christopher.Uncle Scott was accepted to the NFL shortly after Lucas' birth, but suffered a head injury during one game three years later.He was pronounced brain-dead after two days, and as all of us cried and hugged his limp body, Aunt Shel had him taken off life support.She herself, lost in her sadness, commit suicide one year later on the anniversary of his death.Kellie was twenty, Pete just ten, and Lucky was four.

While this happened, my Aunt Juliette once again began to battle bulimia and cutting.Uncle Auggie tried to help her as best he could, while taking care of their four kids, but in the end, it was my father who dragged my twenty-five year old aunt back to Horizon.She re-entered the school, but obviously not for the education.She stayed there for a year before she was pulled back to reality and back to her family.Of course her mother, a name I will never say nor like as long as I am on this earth, returned.When she did, it nearly ruined my aunt and uncle's marriage.Uncle Auggie, ready for the storm, managed to show up her mother and Aunt Jules' mother was never heard from again, although Great-Uncle Hal kept in touch with them until he died.Uncle Auggie, always a painter, completed one last portrait shortly before he died of a heart attack not long ago.It was Aunt Jules dressed like an angel and glowing like one, a smile on her face.He titled it, My Saving Grace.It still hangs in the Metropolitan museum of art in New York City.Aunt Jules is still here, but not for very much longer, as her body is shutting down.

Of course, the only couple left are that of my parents - Peter and Sophie Scarbrow.

My mom and Dad were married in December of 2000, on Christmas day.I was six when they adopted me.I happily adjusted to living with them, and within a year, my mom and dad adopted a daughter - Caylie Maire.Cay and I continued to grow in our parents' house.Cay, four at the time of her adoption, had been abused since her birth until she was three, but amazingly, she learned to trust again.Me, I got lucky, my mom gave me up at birth.I did eventually find her.But to rewind, I was the oldest, until my seventh birthday - when the adoption papers were signed for Nicky and Xan.After they graduated, and their respective marriages, they went off to college.But every year on birthdays and holidays, they were home.

Mom and Dad continued to run Horizon until my father handed to reigns over to me.He and Mom retired, but continue to help me with everything possible.Dad loves to help organize the annual Morp, and Mom organizes reunions.

As for me, I married a friend (an ex-cliffhanger), Misty, six years ago tomorrow. Our son, Erik Gabriel, will be five soon, and our adopted daughter, Sophia Marie, is almost one.We live on Campus in the house that was built a few years ago.Misty is working on making her way through med school.

Caylie never married.She does have an adopted daughter also though – Moira Claire Elizabeth Hope Scarbrow.Don't ask about the name.It's a LONG explanation that's boring!But to tell you about my sister now – Cay, ever the independent, did everything for herself from the time she entered high school until the time she graduated law school.Mom and Dad are still amazed that their darkling daughter worked and paid for EVERY trip, ring, book – everything.She worked her way through college as a waitress, a tour guide, a painter, and a musician.She made her way through law school as a dishwasher, a bus driver, a taste tester, a stock girl, and finally an intern at a local firm.After she passed the bar, she headed home to Agnes from New York.She was the first ever graduate of Horizon that chose that profession, as most went, and still go, off to college to get teaching degree and psychology degrees.My parents have never been more proud then the day she and Moira Claire came home, Cay showing off the paper that said she was a lawyer.(I prefer to call them snakes, but she's my sister so I'll give her some leeway.)

Now I never said the tales would always be happy.But amid the tragedies, there was always love and hope.I know that Aunt Shelby and Nicky weren't all that happy and hopeful, but they were.They, as did everyone else, knew that they had risen from the loneliest place on earth to become a family who knew how to deal with cruelty and be loved.Kellie, my cousin who was the fourth child of my aunt and uncle after one miscarriage, one stillborn, and one death, survived the death of my beloved aunt (hey, she was the one I knew the best**!**) and got full guardianship of her brothers.She lived off-campus at Harvard, so the boys could attend the public school.She graduated Harvard not too long ago, after a year and a half to get everything in order.Now we have an archeologist in the family.

Everything in life doesn't turn out the way you want it to.It just happens.Some things could and should be stopped.Others you just have to watch and see how wonderful it can be.It took six years for Kellie to graduate from college, six years for the flower to bloom, and when it did, she gained the respect of the world – she found Atlantis.Amazing how a map, and a lifetime obsession with finding it, paid off.See what I mean – you never know what the future holds.

With hope and love and wishes,

John Donald Scarbrow

A watcher in this world and of this family.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

You know what I'm gonna say, right?Right?

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
